


Silk Shibari

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [70]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom, silken loveliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk walks in on Dave and Bro playing with some ropes and becomes interested by not enough to join in. Dave figures out a way to help his brother out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Shibari

Dirk hears the moans and knows what they are the moment he opens the door to the apartment. He quickly closes and locks it behind him to prevent anyone else from overhearing even though no one else is outside in the hall with him. Can never be too careful or paranoid when you live in a hedonistic den of incestuous gay sex.

Dirk first sets down his bags on the kitchen table before looking around for the source of the sounds. Easily found on the futon where Bro is pounding away at Dave. As Dirk steps closer he notices the red ropes tied, twisted and knotted over Dave’s skin, keeping his arms bound and his body bent into a position that Bro obviously enjoys as he pull Dave down onto each thrust. Dirk can see where some of the ropes are digging into Dave’s skin and others are rubbing, leaving the skin red. Not enough to permanently mark him of course, be enough to leave Dave panting, nearly drooling in his ecstasy. He makes it look really good.

“Hey, Dirk!” Bro’s voice interrupts Dirk’s staring. “Ya wanna take a dip? He’s nice and tight today. Well, maybe a little looser now that my cock’s been at him for a bit.”

“Uh.”

“Or maybe ya want me to tie ya up. I wouldn’t mind havin’ two of ya to stick my dick into,” Bro leers at him, all the while continuing to pump into his captive. He uses a tug on the shoulder ropes to twist Dave’s torso towards him. Dirk can see Dave’s eyes nearly rolling up into his head from the rough treatment.

“N-no. I’m good. I just gotta- gotta do a thing.” Dirk quickly ducks into the bedroom, trying to hide his red face. Control is one thing, but pain is another, he thinks as he palms the front of his pants. Being tied up and under someone else’s control. He feels the thrill of discomfort roll up his spine. Maybe he could get D to, or Dave. But Bro would be too much. As much as Dave was enjoying it, and wow he sure was enjoying it, Dirk can’t handle a roughness like Big Bad Bro. That would be too much. That’s why he decided not too.

Though, Dirk thinks as he shoves his pants down to grip his cock directly, he should have taken Bro up on a turn at fucking Dave. Too late now though. It would be awkward to walk back in there. Instead he just leans up against the door and listens to the sounds of them fucking on the futon as he furtively beats himself off. He comes with a soft low moan at the same time the other two cry out. He stays up against the door for a moment before he feels steady again on his feet. Then he cleans up and starts coming up with ‘a thing’ to do as a good excuse.

* * *

 

Dave lays comfortably next to Bro as the little spoon, content to let Bro stroke his thumb along his arm to soothe away the shakes. He feels Bro’s lips kissing the rope burn marks along his shoulder and the back of his neck. The session was wonderful and exactly what they both wanted. Dave’s only a little disappointed that Dirk didn’t join in, but it really wasn’t his cup of tea Dave guesses. But that look that he had...

“Bro?”

“Yeah, li’l man? Need somethin’?”

“Nah, I’m good. Very good,” Dave nearly purrs in memory. Bro huffs a laugh against his skin. “But... actually... could you teach me? Like don’t just do me, which is great and all, but teach me.”

“Teach ya? Like the knots and stuff?”

“Yeah. The whole thing. Well probably not the whole thing. But enough so that I could do it.”

“Hm... Yeah, I think I could do that. Later, though. It’s snuggle time.” Bro wraps his arms protectively around Dave and throws a legs over his hip while he buries his nose into Dave’s soft hair. It’s Dave’s turn to laugh but he lets Bro wrap around him as they drift off in a post-coital nap.

* * *

 

“You trust me right?”

Dirk startles a bit at the abrupt question, tensing up in the relative silence. He and Dave are laying on their separate beds. Dirk had been reading through the latest robotic  
magazine and Dave clicking away at some stock market predictor program.

“Of course, Dave.” He turns and looks at his brother. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to do something that requires you to trust me.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“I promise I know what I am doing.”

“And that makes me feel so much better.” The sarcasm drips heavy from his words. “Because you know that’s the first thing people say when they don’t know what they are doing.”

“But you trust me. You just said so.”

Dirk sighs, caught in his own words. He forgets that Dave can be as manipulative as himself at times. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to tie you up.” And then he can be so blunt at others.

Dirk freezes at the words. He instantly remembers Dave on the futon tied up with Bro fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He remembers thinking about being in a position like that with either D or Dave, though recently he’s been thinking of tying them up and being on the Bro side of things. But with Dave’s words, his fantasies snap back to their previous state.

“Uh.”

“God that is a cute sound.” Dave closes his laptop and sets it aside. He throws his legs over the side of his bed and gets to his feet. Dirk has by now, closed his magazine and is  
trying to hide his face into the pillow, ignoring his thoughts and boner. He feels Dave sit at the edge of his bed and gently rub a hand over the back of his shirt. “You know you don’t have to, right? And that I’ll stop if you say the word.”

Dirk groans into the pillow as an image of him tied up in the red rope crosses his mind. He has no real objections to it because of course he trusts Dave, Dave probably knows what he’s doing from Bro, it would be Dave doing it and not Bro, and while he has control issues, Dave handles his control issues very well.

“Do we have to use the red rope?”

“How about orange silk?”

Dirk looks up. It’s the most perfect shade of orange in Dave’s hands. The darks in the valleys and highlights on the crests of the silk fabric make it look like liquid fire. There is softness to it that invites Dirk in. He barely realizes his fingers have reached out for it until he touches its smoothness.

“Hell, fucking, yes.”

“So do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Dave leans down and kisses Dirk fully until Dirk is starting to wonder if he’ll ever move on. The first thing Dave does after breaking the kiss is pull Dirk out of the bed. He pulls Dirk’s clothes off next, stripping down with him. Turns out that the piece in his hand was just a sample to taunt Dirk with, Dirk realizes as Dave retrieves two whole spindles of orange silk ribbon. The pieces are about two inches across with hemmed edges that keep everything smooth and gentle. Dave lets Dirk inspect until Dirk is just stroking it to delay and hide his nerves.

“Hold this end. Both hands.”

Dirk dutifully obeys as Dave loops several loose strands around his hands. Then the next series are a bit tighter around his wrists, sometimes making a figure eight as Dave moves the spindles between his arms. Then Dave separates them as he wraps one per arm. He keeps the ribbon tight with about a five inch spaces until they get to his shoulders.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah.”

Dave rewards him with a kiss before moving around to his back. There he brings the two spindles together before twisting them and bringing them back around to Dirk’s front. Dirk instinctively raises his arms and suddenly the ribbons behind him tighten. Dave doesn’t move as Dirk tests out the new range, trying to drop his arms back down. Dave hears the catch in Dirk’s breath as he finds he can only move them a couple inches with Dave holding the ribbon in place.

“Still good?”

Dirk takes a breath. “Yeah.” Then Dave hears Dirk’s breath catch again as he tightens up slack in the ribbons even further. Dave twists them in the front and returns to the back. He continues twisting and wrapping, bouncing from front to back to front again all the way down Dirk’s torso. Some strands are left looser than others. But on each time Dave stood in front of Dirk, he rewarded him with a kiss.

With soft touches that Dirk is familiar with but from the other side, Dave guides his legs farther apart. He feels kinda silly standing with his legs apart and his arms straight up in the air, but at the same time he feels safe with Dave and feels under his control. His mobility is already hampered and Dave is already controlling his actions.

With more gentle touches, Dave weaves the two between Dirk’s legs and pulls the ribbons up, letting them cup his ass and balls as they cross at his taint. Dave monitors his reaction to the new placement. Dirk tries to take a calming breath but it comes out a bit shaky. His head is tilted back against his arms as he tries to shy away from the sense of control, or lack thereof. Dave is literally holding him by the balls now and as much as he trusts his brother, anything could happen. Dave could do something wrong or pull something too tight. He could trip and fall and leave Dirk standing there trussed up for Bro to find and-

His thoughts are broken by Dave’s calm voice and a gentle hand against his face. “I got you. I got you, babe.”

“I swear if you start singing that song-”

“What? What will you do?” Dave gently pulls up on the ribbons and Dirk is instantly reminded of his precarious position. Oh, this is what it is like to be on the other side.

“I-I-”

“It’s okay, Dirk. You aren’t supposed to be able to answer that. And I promise not to sing.”

“Dave.”

“I know, I know. You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” Dirk knows that Dave is asking if he can continue. “I’m good.” Dirk feels the spindles being slipped under the previously loose loops before pulling them tightly into place. That puts pressure onto his balls, not crushingly so, but enough that Dirk won’t be forgetting about the ribbons any time soon. On the other side, the ribbons pretty much lift and separate his ass cheeks (Dirk’s brain flashes to a bra commercial), making him very exposed. A full body shiver goes through him as Dave takes advantage of that fact and run a finger down his back almost all the way forward.

“You look gorgeous, Dirk. Anything too tight?”

“Everything is tight.”

“I asked for too tight.”

“No.” Dirk pauses thinking about adding an honorific. He would definitely had to if Bro was handling this, he supposes, but with Dave, they didn’t set anything up. “Everything is fine.”

“Good.”

When Dave kneels in front of Dirk, presumably to do the wrappings on his legs, Dirk glances down and notices that he’s actually mostly hard. Dave doesn’t comment when it twitches in front of his face. Instead he calmly wraps a spindle around each leg in the same pattern he did Dirk’s arms, but separated at the ankles where he wraps several extra bindings to hold the spiral and then some to run out the spindles.

Dirk doesn’t move when Dave stands back up. Dave looks him over and absently runs his fingers over Dirk’s skin and ribbons. He leans in and kisses Dirk sweetly and feels him shiver again.

“So, while this is nice and all,” Dirk starts, “Am I just supposed to be standing here like this?”

“I mean, we could if you want.” Dave shrugs at him. “But I was kinda thinking bed.” Dirk is impressed with the smoulder that Dave is able to pull out. Dirk shifts from foot to foot, feeling the ribbons tug and pull based on his position.

“Yes. I’d like that. So do I just...” Dirk is unsure if he can move.

“Uh, yeah. Come here.”

Dave gently guides Dirk over to his bed and helps him lay down since Dirk’s arms seem to be caught up. Dave flits around him, making sure he is comfortable until Dirk rolls his eyes and nearly snaps at him that he is fine.

“Really? Try to move.”

Dirk notes the smug note in Dave’s voice and tries to move his arms first. They are bound to each other and kept tight by his shoulders as expected but then he tries to move side to side and can’t. Then he tries to move his legs and finds them trapped in place as well. He feels like he has a millimeter of movement (really an inch) from where the extra loops on his ankles and wrists have apparently been tied to the bed posts and headboard respectively. Dirk’s struggles make the ribbons shift and tug all across his body, especially where they cross over his ass and balls. He can feel the coolness of the sheets underneath, slightly bunching up towards him.

“Oh.” Dirk’s breath is shuddery again.

“Shh, Dirk, you’re okay. Just let go. Just trust me and let go.”

Dirk takes in a deep breath and when he lets it out, it is much smoother. He does another and he can feel the tension leave his body. He’s perfectly relaxed by the next breath. Dave grins as he feels the change in his brother.

“Good boy.” Dave sat on the edge of the bed and strokes along skin and ribbon. His hands travel to Dirk’s waist and then onto wrap around his ‘relaxing’ erection. It only takes a couple strokes to get him back up, and a couple more to get him straining pleasantly against the ribbons. Dave leans in a bit more, keeping one hand on his cock, but as he balances on his knees, he frees up his other hand to caress other body parts. All of his touches are lovingly gentle and teasing. He leans over and kisses him and Dirk closes his eyes.

Dirk wouldn’t mind coming just like this. In fact this is perfect. This is bliss. He’s okay with giving Dave control. And like this, he’s more than okay. He thrusts his hips up using the small leeway Dave left him. It takes Dirk a moment to realize that the soft whimpering sounds are coming from him. He tries to go quiet but Dave just doubles his efforts.

“Dave! Fuck, Dave! Please!”

That seemed to be the magic word to do the exact opposite of what Dirk wanted. Dave’s hands disappear and he slips off the bed. Dirk’s eyes snap open and tries to find Dave who is reaching for something in the nightstand.

“Dave! What- oh, uh, bioshock.”

Dave holds up both hands in a placating manner, with a small bottle of lube in one of them. Dirk stares at it. He doesn’t know if he can give that much up. He doesn’t even know how that would work with his legs being tied down. Wow, Dave is asking a lot of him. And he can’t move and Dave isn’t moving.

“Dirk. Dirk, breathe again. Calm down. Shoosh.” Dave lowers his hands. “It’s not for you. It’s for me.”

“Oh. Oh, wow. You are perfect, Dave. Just...”

“I know.”

Dave leans over and kisses him. Then he cracks open the bottle and coats his fingers. But instead of reaching for Dirk like Dirk expected, he reaches behind himself and starts to prep. Dirk enjoys watching Dave’s face as he uses one, then two, then three fingers to stretch out the tight muscles. More lube is drizzled onto Dirk’s cock as Dave straddles him.

“Everything alright?”

“Everything is good.”

Dave uses one hand to balance himself and the other to hold Dirk straight as he lowers himself onto his cock. Of course Dirk wants to reach up and hold him and of course his arms are still bound. Dave starts off with a nice slow pace, carefully watching Dirk’s reactions to make sure it’s not too much. To Dirk, it’s perfect. Dave runs his hands up and down Dirk’s chest until Dirk’s breathing matches the pattern. He keeps everything calm, going for a slow build up, a gentle coiling of pleasure.

Dave looks good, leaning over him, Dirk thinks. He might be vain in saying that, with Dave being his twin and all, but the contented look of pleasure as Dave rises and falls makes his face look good. Dirk studies how the golden light from the room and the bluish light from the window create contrasting highlights and shadows across Dave’s brow, nose, lips, neck, collarbone, and shoulders. Dirk once again strains against the silk, wanting to reach up and trace those same lines, but any flexing of his limbs puts pressure on the network of knots laced across his body.

But even that feels nice, to Dirk. The bindings are not constricting but controlling. They aren’t going to hurt him, just hold him. Just like Dave. Dave wouldn’t ever hurt him and he can trust Dave. He can give control to Dave. He can trust Dave’s control over him.

Dave leans down and kisses Dirk, bringing his focus back to the physical. Dave pulls away just to hover over Dirk’s face. His bright red eyes flash with love and lust. Dirk is glad that Dave is also enjoying himself, finally realizing that it’s not all about him. For Dave, this would also be a chance to see the other side of his usual situation. Dave’s personal kinks mean that Dave is usually the one tied up, and then more. Used as Bro was using him, letting the bindings make their mark on him. But Dave is understanding enough of his brother to know the difference between what he wants and what Dirk wants. Or needs really, Dirk thinks. He knows he can wind himself up with stress, the curse of being a control freak. But this soft silk experience... Dirk makes a mental notes to get Dave to do this again, when he needs it. Not often, but every once in a while.

Dave squeezes his muscles around Dirk and brings him forward again. It seems like this is a good way to get lost in his thoughts. But as Dave stops holding back and slowly increases the pace, Dirk feels drawn into the moment with him. Dave tosses his head back as he gets just the right angle. Dirk desperately wants to lick a stripe up his exposed neck and taste the thin sheen of sweat that has delicately collected on his skin.

“Dirk,” Dave’s voice is soft, just like the rest of his actions. Dirk can’t find the words to respond and only gets an equally soft whimper out. Dave looks down at the noise, concerned for a moment before a grin comes over his features. Dirk licks his lips, somewhat in invitation for Dave, but Dave ignores that. When he dips his head down again, he bypasses Dirk’s lips and does exactly what Dirk wanted to do to him, eliciting another whimper as Dave’s tongue travels from his collar bone to his jawline.

Dave feels him tense up against the ribbons again, trying to reach forward. He feels the fight through his body. Dave rolls back onto him, pinning his hips, the most mobile part of his body, against the bed. He then puts his weight onto his arms pushing down on Dirk’s chest and begins to ride him in earnest.

Dirk half cries out and half moans as Dave’s shifting weight shifts the pressure of the ribbons. The heat of Dave’s body, the friction on his cock, and the gentle rubbing of the silk all add to the burning ball of pleasure sitting heavy in his core.

“Yeah, that’s right. Come on, babe. God you feel good. Always love your cock. Just let go, Dirk. Just...” Dave trails off as he concentrates on his own building release. He squeezes his muscles to increase the friction and rolls his hips to get angle that makes fireworks go off in behind his eyes. “Dirk, Dirk, please, please come with me, please!”

“Y-you are a terrible,” Dirk gasps, “terrible dom.”

Dave laughs and rolls his eyes before clenching up and moaning as Dirk’s cock strokes him just right. “Dirk. Come with me. Now.”

Dave stiffens over Dirk as he comes across his chest. Dirk surprisingly does come at the same time, pulled over the edge by the command and by Dave’s tightness around him. He doesn’t have much room to thrust upwards but he fights the ribbons to get the little he is given until they are both completely spent. Dave drapes himself over his brother, head lolling on Dirk’s shoulder. He leans forward to kiss Dirk on the cheek as their breathing comes back to normal.

“Okay, yeah, that was good.”

“Thought you might enjoy it.” Dave runs his thumb absently with the grain of the fabric.

“I did.” He pauses and then, “And I will. If I get a little... weird with stress, this could... this would help.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Pull it out when I smell smoke coming from your brain.”

“Yeah.” Dirk lets out a long sigh. He tries to bring his arms down but is reminded that they are locked in place. “Uh, Dave?”

“Hm?” Dave’s answer is sleepy.

“Mind undoing me?”

“Good pillow.”

“Uh. Dave.”

“Shhh... pillows don’t talk.”

“Dave. Seriously.”

“Zee zee zee zee...” Dave snuggles against Dirk as Dirk stares at his brother incredulously.

“Don’t make me actually say it. I will. And then I’ll tell Bro that I had to say it and I’ll take back everything I said about letting this happen again.”

“But they look so pretty.”

“Dave.”

“Fine.” Dave carefully slides off of Dirk’s deflating cock to sit carefully on his midsection, leaning over to undo the ties between his arms and the bed frame. It takes him a moment to unloop all of it from his wrists but as soon as they are separated, Dirk feels freedom again. Dave lets Dirk unwrap his arms as he leans back, not even turning around which makes Dirk laugh at him, to undo the ankle straps. Dave works bottom up as Dirk works top down until all of the orange silk is in a pile to the side.

“You have to run that through the washing machine you know. You got some of your spunk on it.”

“Yeah, yeah. That can wait.” Dave shoves Dirk back onto the bed and then promptly pulls the covers up over his shoulder as he snuggles against Dirk. Dirk is finally able to wrap his arms around his brother, pulling him even closer as Dave’s gentle hands runs over Dirk’s now bare skin.

“Thanks, Dave.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
